Snowed In
by BsBLady
Summary: Snowboarding, a bachelorette party, and a snow storm! Sorry my summary sucks, but I didn't want to give too much away! Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This cold weather has inspired me! Unfortunately, I think this story is going to be way shorter than "Then Came You", mainly because I only planned for a couple of chapters. This story is not a continuation of "Then Came You". It is a completely different story altogether, and the characters will be slightly OOC. Please read & review!

* * *

**ZPOV**

Feeling the rush of the wind against his body, Zack felt the familiar blast of adrenaline whip through his system, and grinned. _God, I love snowboarding!_ Zack thought to himself.

High up in the mountains of the Sierra Nevada, Zack felt invincible. He and Cody had been planning this snowboarding trip for a while now, ever since they graduated from Seven Seas High. But with their busy lives, they never had the opportunity to go. As little boys, their mom would take them snowboarding all the time, but snowboarding was practically non-existent while they were in high school.

After graduation, Cody went off to Yale, while Zack stayed in Boston. He stayed with his mom at the Tipton, pretty much sulking around the hotel, bummed because Maya broke up with him, not knowing what to do with his life. After a few months of that, he finally decided to enroll in the community college. After he got his associate's degree, and wanting a change of scenery, he transferred to Cal State Los Angeles. Zack graduated with a Bachelor of Science degree in Criminal Justice, much to Mr. Mosby's surprise. This snowboarding trip was in celebration of his college graduation the summer before. Cody was actually still in school, taking his graduate courses, and ultimately his doctorial courses, so he was just on a winter break at the moment.

As Zack reached the bottom of the mountain, he noticed Cody un-strapping his boots from his snowboard.

"Hey, you're done for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on Bailey. I didn't see her skiing, so I want to make sure she's okay."

"Dude, she's probably tired from all the skiing she did yesterday and is just relaxing back at the lodge. I think she'll be okay without you for another hour."

"I know, but I want to check on her anyway. I think she's a little upset that I've been snowboarding so much and not spending quality time with her. We've both been pretty busy with school, and these breaks mean a lot to us. You'll understand when you have a serious relationship again."

"Not going to happen," Zack grumbled. Ever since Maya broke up with him, Zack pretty much went back to his old ways of dating girls here and there, but never being serious with any of them. At the moment, he wasn't seeing anyone, but he noticed a couple of cute girls eyeing him at the lodge.

"Anyway, I'm taking off. You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, if Woody ever gets off of the kiddy slopes, then I'll have someone to snowboard with."

* * *

After a couple of hours of snowboarding, Zack and Woody called it a day and headed back to the lodge.

"Oooh! I can't wait to get my hands around a nice, hot pizza!" Woody exclaimed.

Chuckling, Zack said, "Well, I can't wait to get my arm around a nice, hot snow bunny!"

Pulling open the door to the ski lodge, Zack looked around, trying to see if he could spot any of the girls he saw earlier, but no such luck. He did spot Cody & Bailey sitting together on a couch talking to a girl who was seated across from them. Since the girl was facing Cody & Bailey, she had her back towards Zack, so he couldn't figure out who she was as he and Woody approached the group.

"Hey Guys, guess who we ran into," Cody said as he noticed Zack & Woody.

At that moment, the girl turned her head back to look at Zack & Woody, and Zack felt a weird squeezing sensation in his chest as he recognized the girl.

How long has it been? Six years? He hadn't seen her since she left the country after high school. She looked amazing as usual. He couldn't help but stare at her and notice all of the changes time brought. She was no longer the young girl he remembered – she was now a young woman. She had always been slender yet curvy, but she seemed to carry herself more confidently now than when she was in high school, if that was even possible. He also forgot how pretty she was, and he was thanking his lucky stars that he was currently single. _Why hadn't he ever asked her out before? Oh, that's right, she always thought of him as a kid. _Well, he wasn't a kid anymore.

As they continued to stare at each other, her lips lifted into a smile, and Zack felt the warmth of that smile all the way down to his toes.

"Hey Zack," she said softly.

"London!" Zack exclaimed.

* * *

**LPOV**

Getting out of her seat to give Zack & Woody a hug, London couldn't help but notice how much Zack had changed. Sure, she had been sitting and talking to his identical twin for the past hour, but the changes in Zack were more profound than the changes in Cody. They had both been on the skinny side when they were in high school, Cody more so than Zack. Now that six years had passed, Cody remained on the skinny side, while Zack filled out in a good way. His shoulders were broader, and despite wearing his snowboarding gear, London could tell that he had packed on some good, lean muscle on his frame. Remembering that she was three years older than the twins, London realized that Zack was now 24 and no longer a kid.

"I'm starving! Does anyone want to go get a pizza with me?" Woody asked as Zack sat in the chair next to London.

"Nah, I'm good," Bailey said.

"No, thanks, Woodster," Zack said.

"Woody, how many times do I have to remind you that pizza is not part of the food pyramid," Cody exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry, Woody," London said.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm not bringing you guys any leftovers!" Woody said as he walked away.

"He's just like I remembered him," London said fondly.

"So, who are you here with? When did you get here?" Zack asked her.

Turning her attention to Zack, London felt an electrical current run through her as their eyes connected. _That's weird. That didn't happen with Cody._ London thought to herself.

"I'm actually here with a bachelorette party. We just flew in this morning."

"Really? Who's getting married? Anyone we know?"

London hesitated before answering Zack. She didn't know much about his past relationships, and she didn't want to bring up any bad memories for him. But she was also curious about how he would react to her answer. Funny, she had never been curious about Zack before, but suddenly she found that his reaction would matter a lot to her.

"Um, do you remember Maya Bennett? She's marrying Lance."

There was a tense moment of silence, and London was aware of the twinge of disappointment she felt realizing that Zack wasn't responding positively. She could see it in his eyes, though his words said the opposite.

"That's great! So, Maya's here with you?" Zack asked a little too intently for London's liking.

"Yeah, she's with the other girls getting ready for tonight. I was headed up to my room when I bumped into Bailey. Did you want to go up and say hi?" London asked, again observing Zack's reaction to her suggestion.

"It's cool. I'll just say hi if I bump into her. How long are you guys staying?"

Feeling somewhat relieved that Zack wasn't chomping at the bit to see Maya, London relaxed in her chair and said, "We're just staying for the weekend. Too bad I'm here with the bachelorette party because I would really like to just hang out with you guys and catch up. I'm not sure of the 'schedule', so I don't know when I'll have free time, but I'm in suite 317 and you guys are more than welcome to hang out in my suite. Also, my suite is connected to Maya's in case you guys wanted to go up and say hi."

"What are you girls doing tonight?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual bachelorette party stuff," London said casually, "Which reminds me, I better go up and start getting ready."

As London stood up, the rest of the group stood up as well, so she gave each of them another hug. _When did I become so huggy?_ London asked herself. When she turned to give Zack his hug, and when she felt his arms wrap around her, she felt tingles run all throughout her body. As she stepped away from him, she looked into his eyes to see if he felt those weird tingles too. She noticed that as he stared down at her he had a little smile, like he knew what she felt and was amused.

Quickly letting go of Zack, London cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'll see you guys around. Hopefully my morning will be free so we could at least have breakfast together!"

London walked to the elevators but turned her head back to look at Zack again and she saw that he was staring back at her, with that same amused smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZPOV**

Zack wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but as he watched London head towards the elevators, he could have sworn she looked back to check him out. _Well, she definitely doesn't think I'm a kid anymore_, Zack thought to himself.

"Uh, Zack?"

When London stepped into the elevator and out of his line of vision, Zack turned towards Cody, knowing that his twin noticed him staring at London.

"What?" Zack asked as innocently as possible.

"She's out of your league, Zack. Plus, she's our friend, not some hood rat you could hump and dump."

"Cody!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Sorry hunny, but it's the truth."

Giving Cody a dirty look, Zack said, "Cody, I don't need advice, and who I hump and/or dump is none of your business. Besides, who's to say that me and London can't be more than friends?"

"Alright, I'll stay out of your business, but I just want to say for the record that one of you is going to get hurt," Cody said as he took Bailey's hand, "We're going to go get something to eat, want to come?"

"I think I'll just head up to my room and change. I'll probably just order room service. What are you guys doing after dinner?"

"We're going to call it a day so that we're up early tomorrow morning. I want to hit the slopes since I didn't get out there today," Bailey said.

"Alright, see you guys later," Zack said as he headed towards the elevators.

As Zack waited for an elevator to take him to his floor, his thoughts turned towards London . . . and Maya. He had known London for over a decade and at one point, before Maya, he even had a crush on her. But he never tried to go out with her because she had always thought of him as a kid. But seeing her now made him re-think his plans of hooking up with one of the cute girls he saw earlier. _Why couldn't he and London be more than friends?_ Zack asked himself again as the idea of them together solidified in his mind.

Then there was the whole Maya thing. He didn't know how he felt about the news that Maya was marrying Lance (of all people). On one hand, it sort of felt like closure, even though he never once thought about trying to contact Maya in the past six years. But on the other hand, he felt like he was being rejected by her again. _Maybe he should go up to her room to say hi and get the awkwardness out of the way_, Zack thought but quickly decided against. _I don't want her to think that after six years I'm still heartbroken because of her!_

The distinctive "ding" that announced the arrival of the elevator broke his thought process, and he saw two of the cute girls he had seen earlier walk out of the elevator. They looked at each other, then turned and smiled at him. He returned their smile before stepping into the elevator. _Either one of them would be an easy lay_, Zack mused. But remembering that strange squeezing sensation in his chest when he first saw London in the lobby, he realized that the only girl he wanted to be with this weekend was her.

* * *

Knowing that Cody & Bailey were doing their own thing in their room, and being that it was only 10pm, Zack headed over to Woody's room to see if he wanted to hit up the bar and grab a drink.

Knocking on Woody's door, Zack said, "Woody, open up. It's Zack."

Hearing groaning on the other side of the door, then the sound of shuffling feet, Zack knew that Woody wouldn't be going out with him to the bar.

When Woody opened the door, Zack's thoughts were confirmed. Woody had a greenish tinge to his face and he was wearing a bath robe.

"What do you want?" Woody asked weakly while he leaned against the door, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I think I ate some bad pizza."

"So, I take it you wouldn't want to go out with me to grab a beer?"

The thought of beer must have been repellant to Woody because he heaved, covered his mouth, and slammed the door in Zack's face.

"Okay, then," Zack said to no one in particular.

Zack was headed back to his room, when he suddenly remembered that London said they could hang out in her suite. So he changed direction and headed towards the elevators.

When he reached the third floor, he tried to remember London's suite number. Luckily, as he reached the end of the hallway where the suites were, he heard London laugh, so he was saved the trouble of guessing which suite was hers.

After knocking on the door, Zack was a little surprised when the door opened and it wasn't London on the other side. It was actually one of the cute girls he had seen earlier. Looking past her, he saw a group of about 4 girls in the room. His eyes zeroed in on London who was sitting on the sofa, and he saw her eyes widen when she saw him.

"Girls! It looks like our entertainment is here!" the girl who opened the door yelled over her shoulder before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

* * *

**LPOV**

Laughing at Whitley and Portia's antics, London didn't hear that someone was knocking on the door. Then again, she was a little buzzed, so she wasn't really paying attention. In fact, all of the girls were either buzzed or getting there fast.

London was sitting on the sofa with Maya, who was pouring another round of shots, while Whitley and Portia were showing them what they learned during the pole dancing class earlier in the day. Chelsea was standing in front of the mirror that was hanging in the lounge area, applying lip gloss and fussing with her hair.

Amazingly, London and Maya became good friends while Maya was in the Peace Corp, stationed in Chad. Having gone to Paris right after high school graduation, London never thought that she would ever run into anyone from high school while walking down the Champs d'Elysees. But lo and behold, Maya was there shopping too. She was on a break from her duties in Chad, so she decided to fly to Paris to shop. They stopped at a café to chat and London discovered that Maya actually came from money. The Bennett's weren't as wealthy as the Tipton's, but they could hold their own. Since that fateful day in Paris, London and Maya became really good friends.

When Maya went to Boston to visit London one year, London introduced her to Lance, and the two of them hit it off. They dated for two years before Lance popped the question. So, besides Maya and herself, the bachelorette party consisted of Chelsea (London's BFF), Whitley, and Portia. Whitley and Portia were Maya's best friends that she grew up with.

"I'll get it!" Portia exclaimed a little excitedly as she ran to get the door.

London started to smile, knowing that the stripper had arrived. _Maya is going to be so surprised!_ London thought to herself gleefully.

When the door opened, London looked over to have a look at the stripper. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Zack standing on the other side of the door. London knew the exact moment he spotted her because she felt the same electrical current run through her body that she felt the last time their eyes connected. _Am I drunk? That can't be Zack!_

"Girls! It looks like our entertainment is here!" Portia said as she pulled Zack into the room.

As the door closed behind Zack, Chelsea went over to the iHome and turned up the music. She then walked over to London and sat next to her.

"He's really cute! I feel like I know him from somewhere!" Chelsea said into London's ear.

London was still in shock over why Zack would be their stripper, and she was getting pissed that Portia was practically salivating all over him. _I must really be drunk!_

"Zack?!" Maya exclaimed incredulously. She must have gotten over her shock faster than London because she then shrugged as if to say "Oh Well", and then took a shot of the tequila she was pouring. She then laughed as both Portia and Whitley started dancing with Zack, who was just standing in the middle of the room with a slight smile on his face.

"Take it off!" Chelsea yelled as she bounced in her seat, waving a twenty dollar bill in Zack's direction.

Chelsea's yell snapped London out of her daze, and she suddenly got up out of her seat. Portia was already starting to unbutton the first button of Zack's shirt, when London nudged her aside. The two shots of tequila London had taken earlier must have gone straight to her head because in her mind it made sense that if anyone was going to take off Zack's shirt it was going to be her!

London was aware of the other girls hooting and hollering behind her, but as she put her hands on Zack to unbutton the first button of the shirt, she looked up into his eyes, and froze. He was staring down at her and he had an amused smile on his face, like he was daring her to take his shirt off.

Seeing that smile triggered something inside of her, so she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, scattering the buttons all over the suite. London heard the screams of delight and laughter behind her from the girls, but she was caught up in the moment and it felt like it was just her and Zack in the room.

She looked into his eyes again, and she could have sworn she saw hunger in his gaze. She put her hands on his shoulders to slip the shirt completely off. As she revealed his arms, she couldn't help but notice the contours of his muscles as they shifted underneath her hands. More surprisingly was the tribal tattoo he had that curled around his left shoulder and snaked down his left arm.

Amidst all the whistling and cat calling, London became aware of how her own body was reacting to Zack's. She felt flushed and had the insane idea that if she pressed herself against Zack, he could somehow soothe the fever that was running through her body. _What am I doing?_ London asked herself and stepped away from Zack.

Suddenly, London heard a loud banging at the door. Confused, she looked back at the girls. Whitley shrugged and said, "I'll get it!"

When she answered the door, there was a firefighter on the other side who said, "Ma'am, I received a call from someone in this room saying there was something burning?"

Whitley looked back with a huge grin and said, "That's right sir, we're all burning up in here!" And with that said, the "firefighter" immediately went into stripper mode.

Really confused now, London looked at Zack, who had that amused smile back on his face. He then took her hand and pulled her towards the bedrooms.

"Hey London! Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"Private show," Zack yelled over his shoulder, then to London asked, "Which one is your room?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger! Please read & review!


	3. Chapter 3

**LPOV**

_What time is it?_ London groggily thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. The sight before her made her gasp, and she quickly sat up as she realized she was not in bed alone. _What the hell happened last night?_ London thought as she frantically tried to recall the evening's events.

Waiting for her brain to wake up, London stared at the guy sleeping on his stomach next to her. His blond hair was tousled, he was shirtless, and he was barefoot_. Thank God he has his jeans on!_ London thought. Once her brain woke up, and she was able to remember what happened the previous night, London lay back down and relaxed.

* * *

"Private show," Zack yelled over his shoulder to Maya, then to London asked, "Which one is your room?"

Stunned by the realization that she had ripped Zack's shirt off of him and he wasn't even the stripper, London didn't answer Zack until he repeated his question.

"Which one is your room?"

"This is Maya's suite. My suite is across the hall."

"Shit. Well, we're not going back through the living room, so this will have to do," Zack said as he pushed open the door of the first bedroom he came across.

Zack pulled London into the room, which happened to be Portia's room, and let go of London's arm to lock the door.

London walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. _What the hell is happening?_ London questioned herself.

"We're just going to talk," Zack said as if he read her mind.

London watched Zack as he pulled up the vanity chair to sit directly in front of her so that their knees were almost touching.

"What do you want to talk about?" London asked warily. Feeling her buzz fading away, London's thoughts ran rampant. _Omg, I can't believe I ripped his shirt off! I'm sure that is what he wants to talk about. I could really use another drink right now!_

"Did you really think I was the stripper?" Zack asked with a little laugh.

Seeing the amused smile on his face, London groaned and flopped herself back on the bed.

"Yes! Who else would be coming up to the suite at this time of the night?!" London grumbled.

London felt the bed dip as Zack sat next to her. The next thing she knew, he had flopped himself back on the bed too.

"Actually, I was coming up to hang out in your suite, like you invited us to, remember?"

London turned her head to face Zack as a suspicion came to her. She distinctly remembered telling him, well the group, that she was in suite 317, but he knocked on suite 316. "This isn't my suite, remember? It's Maya's. If you wanted to come up and say hi to her, you don't have to hold me hostage," London said a little irritably.

_Why am I irritated if he wants to say hi to Maya? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything._ London thought to herself, but knew that she would be extremely irritated if he was using her as a way to get back with Maya.

Zack stared at her for a few seconds, and then busted up laughing.

Annoyed, London reached over him to grab a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"What's . . . so . . . funny!?" London yelled as she punctuated each word by hitting him with the pillow.

Realizing that he was under attack, Zack snatched the pillow away from London, which caused London to lose her balance, and she ended up sprawled across Zack's chest.

Looking into Zack's eyes, the fight left London as she felt the warmth seeping from Zack's bare chest through her flimsy dress, and her stomach did a little flip.

Zack's laughter died away as they stared at each other.

"You don't have to be jealous of Maya," Zack said quietly, "I can honestly tell you that she doesn't even register on my radar."

Feeling relieved, but too proud to admit it, London rolled off of Zack to lie back down on the bed and said, "I'm not jealous. I'm just wondering why you're here."

"Well, wonder no longer. I'm here to hang out with you," Zack said as he got up and sat on the bed so his back was against the headboard. "I didn't mean to crash the bachelorette party. Tell me to leave, and I will."

She turned her head to look at him, and she couldn't help but notice how fit he looked. Sitting there with his shirt off, she noticed his tribal tattoo again, and thought, _damn, he's hotter than the stripper!_

"Zack . . . stay. I'm sure the girls are wondering what we're doing in here, and I'm too tired to go out there and explain."

"That's my girl," Zack said and patted the spot next to him.

Suddenly feeling giddy, London giggled and moved to sit next to Zack, with her back against the headboard as well.

They talked for what seemed like hours, and they both fell asleep, not wanting the night to end.

* * *

Studying Zack's face as he slept, London was able to see traces of the boy she grew up with. His eyelashes were thick and long and a darker color than his hair. The bow shape of his mouth remained the same as when he was young. She smiled as she noticed the mole on the left side of his lip. When she first met Zack and Cody, that mole was the only thing that helped her tell the twins apart. Her eyes drifted to the stubble on his cheeks and she saw that if he wanted to, he could grow a full on bread. _I like that he's clean shaven_, London thought to herself.

Slowly, her eyes drifted down to the tribal tattoo on his arm, and her fingers itched to trace the design. Slowly, she moved her hand closer to his arm and allowed herself to lightly touch the tattoo. With surprising speed, Zack grabbed her arm & pulled her against him, so that he was now spooning her.

"What time is it?" Zack asked sleepily.

* * *

**ZPOV**

Zack wasn't usually a light sleeper, but he woke up at the same moment that London did. He kept his eyes shut to see what she would do. Peeking through his lashes, he was pleasantly surprised to find that London was checking him out. Fortunately, he was on his stomach, otherwise she would have noticed his morning "friend" waving on her perusal.

However, the moment she touched his arm, he couldn't help himself, so he grabbed her, and turned her around so that he could spoon her. _Damn, she feels good!_ Zack mentally groaned.

"What time is it?" He asked to let London know he was awake.

In a higher pitch voice, London answered, "I think its 9am". Knowing she was trying to disguise her voice for some reason, Zack decided to mess with her.

Zack nuzzled the back of London's neck, and he slowly drifted his hand from her stomach to her breast. He heard her gasp as he palmed the full globe of her right breast, and he gently rocked his hips into her. _Damn, Damn, Damn! She feels amazing!_ Zack groaned.

But remembering that he was playing a game with her, Zack groaned again and said, "You were amazing last night, Jennifer."

Trying not to laugh, Zack felt London's body stiffen, and then before he could protect himself, she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"You jerk!" London yelled as she tried to get out of the bed.

Laughing openly now, despite his aching ribs, Zack held onto London so she couldn't get out of the bed.

"I'm just messing with you, London! Calm down, I knew it was you this whole time!"

"Then why did you call me Jennifer?"

"Because I knew you were trying to disguise your voice."

Since London stopped trying to get out of the bed, Zack let go of her and propped himself up to lean against the headboard.

London propped herself up to lean against the headboard as well, and she had a sheepish look on her face. She nudged his shoulder with her own, and laughed a little laugh.

"Remember in high school how we used to always pull pranks together? Isn't it funny how we never pulled pranks on each other until now?"

Zack was thinking the same thing and he smiled. Where have you been all my life? Zack mused.

Wanting to spend more time with London, but knowing she was with the bachelorette party, Zack asked, "What are you doing today?"

"I think we're going skiing and then we're going to the spa to get massages and facials afterwards," London said, but without any real enthusiasm Zack hoped.

Thinking of ways he could meet up with London without crashing the bachelorette party again, Zack asked, "What run are you going to ski?"

"Over by the Avalanche Chutes, why?"

"No reason," Zack said as he started making his plans for the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorrry for the super long delay! I had a horrible case of writer's block, and I think I still have it; otherwise this chapter would have been much longer. Anyway, I'm going to try to update again this week because winter is almost over, and I want to complete this story. Also, I've been playing with the idea of making the rest of the chapters rated M since I made Zack & London adults in this story. Let me know what you think in your reviews, Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I just realized that spring started last week, and I still haven't finished this story. I think there's still has to be snow somewhere in the Sierra Nevada's, so I won't beat myself up too much about not finishing before winter! As always, please read & review! :)

* * *

**ZPOV**

After leaving London that morning, Zack headed over to his room to take a shower and get ready for the day. It was a little awkward leaving the suite with a ripped shirt. The other girls were already awake, lounging on the sofas in the living room area, drinking their coffee. Zack mumbled a "Good morning" before hastily exiting the suite. He figured that London would tell them what she wanted them to know, but personally, Zack wished he and London did more than just talk so they could really give those girls something to gossip about.

Zack wolfed down a quick breakfast, left his board behind, and grabbed his skis instead, before heading out. He normally didn't ski, but since this was his first snow trip in years, he brought them just in case the opportunity presented itself. Luckily, he was as good a skier as he was a boarder, otherwise he wouldn't be able to ski the Avalanche Chutes.

Anxious, to get going, but noting the overcast skies, Zack checked the weather report. He saw that there was going to be some snow coming in later on in the evening, but didn't see anything too serious in the forecast. Still, knowing how quickly weather conditions could change up on the mountain, Zack texted Cody and Woody where he was going and what time he should be back.

Zack headed off towards chair lift 22, and as he ascended the mountain, he kept an eye out for a bright pink parka.

* * *

"Hey Maya, have you seen London?" Zack asked when he couldn't find London.

"Zack, are you crashing our party again?" Maya said with a smile.

"Uh, maybe?" Zack said with a laugh. "Do you mind if I kidnap one of your friends?"

Maya stared at Zack for a couple of minutes, and Zack had the awful feeling that Maya was going to bring up their past. So before she could apologize for breaking up with him or start reminiscing about their history, when it was no longer relevant, Zack quickly broke eye contact, scanned the area, and said, "I promise to have London back to you before you ladies head back to the lodge."

Blinking, Maya replied, "Oh, sure. Um, I think she's trying to find the entrance to Avi One since she heard it isn't as busy. Just go past the patrol station and turn right."

"Thanks," Zack said already turning away from Maya.

Zack thought about Maya as he followed her directions to locate the entrance to Avi One. He thought that he would feel some sort of emotion after seeing her again after all these years. _I mean, come on, London and I didn't even date, and I had an immediate reaction to her when I saw her yesterday at the lodge_, Zack thought to himself.

After pondering his lack of emotion towards Maya for a good 10 minutes, Zack then shrugged his shoulders, and finally accepted that the Maya phase in his life was done and over with. Had been for years. So, with that issue settled in his mind, Zack took in the beauty of his surroundings and felt his anticipation build when he finally saw London at the entrance to Avi One.

She was talking to the guy in front of her and hadn't noticed Zack yet, so Zack took the time to really look at her. Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and from what he could see of her face, she had on a bare minimum of makeup but still looked gorgeous. She looked cute and sexy at the same time in her snow bibs, Zack thought with a grin.

When he finally got within ear shot of her, he said, "What are the odds of meeting you here?"

London turned towards him and laughed when she saw him.

"Zack! Are you stalking me?"

"What? Never! How do I know you're not stalking _me_?" Zack countered as he stood next to London.

"Oh Please!"

Zack leaned down, and quietly said in London's ear, "You don't have to beg. I don't mind that you're stalking me," which earned him another elbow to the stomach.

"Okay, Mr. Smart Ass, now that you've found me, let's see if you can catch me!" London exclaimed with a smile before pulling her goggles down, taking her poles in hand, and setting off down the mountain.

Feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through his system, Zack let out a laugh, and immediately set off after his prey.

* * *

**LPOV**

_He's catching up!_ London thought as she bent her knees to try to gain more speed. London hated to admit it, but she was extremely happy that Zack came out to ski with her. As much as she liked hanging out with her friends, she couldn't help but think about a particular guy with messy blond hair.

After Zack left the suite, her friends practically dragged her out of bed to make her recap her evening with him. She told them the truth – she and Zack just talked. But the girls didn't believe her. So they kept teasing her for much of the morning. London really didn't mind, though, because her thoughts kept returning to the night she spent with Zack, and how well she fit against him when he was spooning her.

_Whooosh!_ London sensed rather than saw Zack ski right past her, but when she did see him, he had turned his head to look at her and gave her a little salute before continuing down the mountain.

Rolling her eyes, London smiled and thought, _he's going to be impossible to live with now_.

Once she made it to the bottom, she saw Zack waiting for her with his arms crossed and a triumphant grin on his face.

She skied over next to him and smiled.

"Are you up for a bigger challenge?" London asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The guy up there was telling me that I should go check out The Hole in The Wall, but I can't go alone, and the girls aren't interested. Want to go with me?"

Zack hesitated and pulled out his phone. Apparently, he was checking the time.

"It's going to be 3pm in 10 minutes. Are you sure you want to go this late? There's going to be snow coming in later on."

London looked up at the sky, and even though it was overcast, there didn't seem to be any threatening clouds.

"Yeah, why not? Unless you're scared," London said with a maniacal laugh.

Zack slowly shook his head at her, and she thought she heard him say, "The things I'd do for you, woman," under his breath before saying out loud, "Lead the way."

* * *

Biting her lower lip, London stopped and took stock of her surroundings. She could hear Zack behind her adjusting his goggles. _I think we're lost_, London thought in despair. They had been cross skiing what she thought was the trail to The Hole in The Wall, but they had been at it for over an hour. At the beginning, they could hear other skiers and see other signs of civilization, but now with dusk approaching, it felt like it was just her and Zack in the woods. Not to mention the path now seemed to be non-exsistant.

She turned her head to look at Zack, not knowing what to say. He looked at her, let out a big sigh, and said, "We're lost, aren't we?"

Slowly, London nodded her head, and instinctively braced herself for the ass chewing she was sure Zack was going to give her.

"London! Why didn't you say so an hour ago! Do you realize that we only have about 45 minutes of light left, and that's only if the snow doesn't come early?!"

At that moment, snow began slowly drifting down, which caused Zack to growl and punch the closest tree.

Wincing, Zack shook out his hand, and said, "Come on, I think I saw a shack a couple of miles back. We're going to have to wait out this snow until someone can find us."

The snow quickly turned into a storm, and it was all London could do to follow Zack as the wind kept trying to pull her off course.

It took a couple of hours to locate the dilapidated shack, and when they did find it, Zack had to break down the door. By now, it was completely dark, and the storm had turned into a blizzard.

Trying to feel around the shack for a lamp or lantern, London encountered some candles and some water proof matches. Zack, in the mean time, was putting the door back up and pulling what looked to be a bookcase in front of it to block out the wind and snow.

Once the candles were lit, and their immediate need to find shelter was taken care of, Zack took off his goggles and flung them into the far corner of the shack. London sat wearily with her back against the wall and stared at Zack as he let out a sigh, and went to go pick his goggles up from the floor before walking over to her and sitting next to her.

Finally breaking the silence, London nudged Zack's shoulder with her own, and said, "I'm sorry."

Zack let out another sigh and slowly shook his head, before saying, "Its okay."

Looking around them, they saw that the shack was almost empty and looked as if it hadn't been used in decades. It was small; probably half the size of a standard hotel room, and the contents consisted of the bookcase blocking the door, an old wooden desk, a chair, and an old mattress with a cloth tarp on top of it. There also was a wooden box that looked to contain some supplies. Seeing this, Zack got up to take a look, and pulled out a tin pot, a few cans of chili, and some more candles and matches.

As London watched Zack, her body began to thaw, along with her clothes, and she began to shiver. Her snow bibs were soaked and the only thing that felt dry were the inside of her boots. Soon her teeth began to chatter. Zack must have heard this because he looked in her direction. _Why isn't he as cold as me?_ London thought to herself, and she suddenly felt very sleepy.

It became very hard for London to keep her eyes open, and from a distance she thought she heard Zack say her name.

"Just let me sleep," London said, before passing out onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I think there are at least 2 more chapters left in this story, and at least 1 of those chapters will be rated M. I think my strategy will be to finish the story completely before posting the chapters, so with that said, it might be winter again before this story is finished! J/K! In any case, I will finish this story! On another note, can anyone guess what ski resort they're at?


End file.
